


No one else was Invited

by LiliesandSin



Series: undo me in your image (make me a middle ground) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: "Nothing," Luther said. He was breathing hard. Klaus had been riding him for the last ten minutes, and even a man with Luther's body and growing... endurance... would grow tired after a bit. And tonight, he wasn't focusing as hard.Tonight, something was different. Tonight, there was something on Luther's mind."Are you thinking about her?" Klaus placed his hand under Luther's chin. "About our dear, dear sister? Is that why you're not giving me your full attention?"





	No one else was Invited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/gifts).



"What is it?" Klaus asked. He was kneeling on Luther's prone form; he placed a hand on his side and tilted his head, waiting for Luther's response.

"Nothing," Luther said. He was breathing hard. Klaus had been riding him for the last ten minutes, and even a man with Luther's body and growing... endurance... would grow tired after a bit. And tonight, he wasn't focusing as hard.

Tonight, something was different. Tonight, there was something on Luther's mind.

"Are you thinking about her?" Klaus placed his hand under Luther's chin. "About our dear, dear sister? Is that why you're not giving me your full attention?" He thrust his ass down, harder, pressing Luther deeper into his body.

"No." Luther's answer was... deeply disappointing.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What could you possibly be thinking about, then? You're boring me."

Luther paused. He looked away. Klaus sighed, and leaned forwards, cupping Luther's face with a hand. "Are you second guessing fucking me? Is that what's happening, number one?"

"Shut up." Luther was beginning to turn red. "It's nothing."

"You're embarrassed," Klaus said. He began to laugh. "What is it? Do you want to tie me down? Do you want me to put a finger in your ass? Do you want me to fuck you like a whore?"

Luther was burning red; he looked away again. Klaus was cackling. "Oh, _Luther_ , sweetheart."

"SHUT UP!" Luther pushed Klaus off of him. Klaus fell on the floor; he was holding his stomach and *wheezing*. He couldn't breath. "You're such a fucking asshole-"

"Just like the asshole you want me to fuck?" Klaus asked. He pulled himself up on the side of the bed and leaned his head on a hand thoughtfully. "All you had to do was ask, _honey_."

Luther was still a hot, hot red. Klaus grinned. "Get on your knees, sweetcheeks. I'm gonna open you like a flower."

"I fucking hate you." But Luther obeyed.

*

Luther's back was broad. Klaus ran his hands across it. Luther felt like a  _rock_ ; impossibly huge, impossibly strong. He was hairy, but it thinned out the closer it got to his legs, and his ass was almost smooth. There was a thin amount of hair across it, like down.

"You're so smooth, baby cakes," Klaus said. "Did you... did you shave for me?" He was teasing;

"I didn't shave my fucking ass!" Luther's face burned red. "Stop calling me stupid shit!"

"Bend over," Klaus said. Luther, again, obeyed.

*

Klaus began lubing himself up. His dick was  _hard_ ; Luther's ass was right there, in front of him; thick and meaty, and  _just_ a little bit hairy. He pressed himself against an ass cheek. "Alright, baby doll, hold tight- or not, as it were. This won't hurt a bit."

"Isn't it supposed to?" Luther whispered. He was pressing himself down hard, face lying against the pillow. Klaus let his fingers run across Luther's body. The big man was clenching all his muscles-  _all_ of them.

"You're frightened," Klaus said. He was whispering now; he leaned down to Luther's side. "Big ol' Luther's afraid of tiny Klaus and his Mighty Penis." He leaned back and cupped Luther's buttock. "No, Luther. It shouldn't hurt. It might be uncomfortable at first, but it shouldn't hurt. Your asshole is a muscle; it's flexible."

Luther didn't reply. Klaus smiled. "It'll be fun." He ground his dick up against Luther's ass. "It'll be fun. You'll  _love_ it."

"Just- just do it," Luther whispered. "Just put it in me."

"As you wish." Klaus pressed his penis against Luther's  Oh yes, baby! WERK FOR ME, HUNTY!" Klaus pressed his dick  _hard_ between Luther's ass cheeks, humping himself against him. Luther jolted, then looked back to glare at him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"Be quiet sweetheart, daddy's busy." He pressed the tip of his penis into Luther. Luther gasped; he pressed his face into the pillow.

Klaus smiled.

*

Klaus went slow.

He went _impossibly_ slow. Luther was tight; he groaned as Klaus was swallowed up inside him. Klaus closed his eyes; he wanted badly to begin fucking Luther here, now, immediately- but if he did, he knew Luther would never let him top him again.

 _And besides,_ Klaus thought.  _I don't actually want to hurt the guy. He's kind of adorable like this; all sprawled out and shaking._

"Does it hurt?" Klaus asked.

"No," Luther said. His voice was quiet. "But... just leave it there."

Klaus waited. Then, after a moment, he began to thrust- gently, slowly. He couldn't help himself; Luther was so tight, and his whole body felt charged. Luther was moaning, deep, low, animalistic sounds.

"You like that?" Klaus whispered. "You like feeling me inside you, pretty boy? You like bottoming for your master?" He wanted to grab Luther by the hair, but Luther's head was too far away. It struck him that this situation might look a little ridiculous to an outsider- Klaus, a tiny man by anyone's standards, ramming his cock into Luther, a literal monster.

_Well, no one else was invited anyway._

Luther moaned once, then grunted heavily. Klaus only just barely got his hand around Luther's tip before he came; he felt the hot wetness against his palm. Klaus came a moment later; he thrust  _hard_ for a moment.

*

And then it was over.

*

Klaus pulled away from Luther. Luther's come was dripping in his palm; without thinking, he pressed it against his mouth and licked his hand clean. 

Luther looked at him and made a face. "That's disgusting."

"You like it," Klaus said. He realized he sounded more tired than sultry. He sighed.

For a moment, Luther just looked at him. Then he gestured, and held out his arms. Klaus sighed deeply, from the pit of his stomach. "You're a big softie, you know that?"

"Be quiet and come here," Luther said.

Klaus nodded obediently. He crawled into Luther's arms, and he closed his eyes.

*


End file.
